


Strip Tease

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-16
Updated: 2004-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1629938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason entertains himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jude

 

 

Stepping out onto the stage, Jason lifted a hand to block out the stage lights, scanning the   
empty building. With Jean-Claude away, and Asher tucked safely in his coffin, he   
effectively had the whole place to himself. Smiling out over the vacant tables and lonely   
chairs, Jason chuckled to himself.

Until the big boys got up to play, Jason could do whatever he wanted to the inside of   
Guilty Pleasures.

He often, when bored, came out into the stage to sit and think. He never told anyone this,   
of course. Thinking would ruin is sexy reputation. Thinking might scare away the looser   
women.

Jason could have none of that.

Laughing to himself again, and hopping off the stage, he whistled happily as he made his   
way across the room. Hidden in shadows, the chairs furthest away from the stage sat   
outcast, though never empty. Never as desired as the ones pressed nearly nose to groin   
with the stage, they were settled for when the entertainment started.

Speaking of entertainment...

Hopping on top of one of the tables, Jason surveyed his kingdom.

In his mind's eye, he could see the room packed with men and women- no. Scratch that.   
No men. Just women. Extremely sexy women. Why, not two feet away sat a buxom   
beauty, breasts straining against the fabric of her clothes, desperate to escape the cotton   
prison into the freedom of his own hands.

Winking at her, he slipped a hand to his belt, the other out to the side, palm outward,   
fingers dancing in a similar fashion to the way his hips swayed. With an arrogant cock of   
his head, both hands darting to the hem of his shirt, he slid the blue fabric upward,   
revealing a flat stomach, eager to be touched.

The crowd was humming with excitement, and Jason could nearly feel the vibration   
lifting his clothes right off.

Free of his shirt, the fabric sailing off into the distance, Jason's hand slid once again to   
his belt. Fingers caressing the soft gold of the buckle, he let his hips sway to the music in   
his head. Winking at yet another pair of breasts off to his left, Jason danced his way   
around to face them.

Sliding the belt through the buckle slowly, hips still dancing, he dropped his head back as   
it came free, feigning ecstasy as if that weren't the only thing revealing itself to the   
crowd. Tugging once on the belt freed it from the hook keeping it shut; twice and he was   
swinging it around his head, his free hand already hooking around the button of his jeans.

The crowd was pawing him now, the hands of five- no ten gorgeous women making their   
way up his legs and toward his own hands. As the button came undone, Jason put   
fingertips to the zipper, smiling out over the crowd, enjoying the excited screams the   
mere tug of fingertips could elicit.

As if changing his mind, Jason lifted both hands one hand sliding slowly upward to cup   
the back of his neck, the other gesturing with a waggling finger tip toward the now frantic   
crowd. Taking a graceful step to the left, and over the heads of grabby women, Jason   
made his way to the stage.

Immediately, the stage lights groped him, covered him, took him inside their hot cavern   
of light. Fingertips once again finding the zipper to his jeans, he held it between thumb   
and forefinger, rubbing it ever so slightly. The women beyond the lights screamed,   
moaned, and begged for more. One quick tug, hands slid to his hips, and he was peeling   
the pants off, revealing a green thong so neon it glowed.

Twisting with a graceful turn, Jason danced his way downward, his ass still dancing to a   
mixture of the music and the cheers from the crowd. Hands tugging the pants free of his   
bare feet, strong back rippling as it pulling him from his squat, Jason kicked the pants   
aside into the arms of a waiting woman to his right.

Hands taking their places on his nearly bare hips, Jason danced within the heat of the   
lights, trying to decide whether or not to give the ladies the whole show. Gyrating more   
slowly, as if he couldn't dance and think at the same time, Jason turns back to face the   
lights again.

The click of the stage lights shifting dominance swept away the images of happy, loose   
women, and replaced them with a single spotlight hovering lovingly over Jason's   
scantily-clad body.

Frowning, hips stopping their movement, Jason covered his eyes to better see the empty   
club. Nothing unusual met his eyes, and when he dropped off the stage in search of his   
pants, nothing out of the ordinary met his sensitive ears.

Shrugging it off as he yanked his pants, and then his shirt on, he made his way toward the   
back door, planning on heading back to the Circus.

\--  
Face nearly slack with interest, and disappointment, Nathaniel watched Jason as he pulled   
his clothes back over his exquisite form. Swallowing thickly, breathing deliberately to   
slow his heartbeat, he watched Jason head toward the back, his mind replaying the strip   
tease in its entirety.

Never had showing up to the club unannounced yielded such wonderful and somewhat   
confusing results.

Gathering his wits, Nathaniel stood, switching off the spotlight and heading the way   
Jason had gone.

 


End file.
